


关于我和里欧·弗提亚是同学这件事

by LiLiLiLio



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: F/M, Warning: This is a self-shipping work. 此文为第一人称梦女向。
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiLiLiLio/pseuds/LiLiLiLio
Summary: ！Warning!: This is a self-shipping work.预警：本文为第一人称梦女向，且有R18内容，如果接受不了还请迅速叉出x 谢谢合作！大概就是我和里欧的日常？
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Reader





	关于我和里欧·弗提亚是同学这件事

“所以呢，你想怎么样？”里欧弗提亚极其不耐烦地把装满了小零食的塑料袋子往地上一摔，猛地扭过头，皱眉盯着面前身材臃肿的风纪主任，一只手还插着腰。  
“什么你、你的！不会叫老师吗？尊师重教你学到哪里去了？看看你个德行，头发支棱八翘的，校服裤子还给改成紧腿的了！还有耳坠，说了多少次学生不让戴首饰！而且大老爷们儿戴耳坠你知道意味着什么吗？”风纪主任怒目而视，站在操场的正中央，连珠炮一样对着里欧破口大骂。冬日的寒风一张嘴就嗖嗖往肚里灌，也不知道这位主任的肠胃受不受得住。  
“你还好意思要别人尊师重教啊？那占着茅坑不拉屎又怎么算呢？你这种人多了，普罗米波利斯市的教育水平我看是没救咯，要不考虑下提前退休，回家种大头菜去吧。”里欧面带嘲讽，弯腰整理着散落在地上的零食。就在这时上课铃响了，里欧像受惊的猫一样腾地起身，拔腿就往教学楼跑去。该怎么形容呢：风在吼，主任在大叫，里欧边跑边笑。坐在操场一侧的小卖部里的梅斯远远看着这一幕，叹了口气，他已经记不清类似的场景上演了多少次。吐槽里欧是个过于个色的小孩的同时，他也暗暗地为这样嚣张跋扈的里欧感到高兴，如果俯首帖耳唯命是从，那也就不是他们的boss了。想到这里，梅斯轻轻笑了笑。  
上课铃的最后一个音符戛然而止时，里欧的屁股正好结结实实挨在了我旁边的椅子上。“Oh, he’s back.”英语老师朝我和里欧的方向看了一眼，拿腔拿调地暗示里欧这个最晚到教室的人做自我介绍。“Lio. Lio Fotia. Eighteen.”里欧说完便自顾自地坐下，把零食袋子挂在课桌的挂钩上。英语老师有些尴尬，一方面是没想到里欧如此“言简意赅”，一方面是觉得自己作为老师完完全全被无视了。但碍于今天是自己第一次给这个班上课，良好的第一印象还是很重要的，不方便发火，于是便清了清喉咙：“里欧同学的自我介绍真的挺有个性的哈，嗯，好，同学们打开课本，翻到...课代表，上来帮老师弄一下投影仪。”  
等英语老师走远了，我用胳膊肘捅了捅里欧：“哎你这个人真的很劲儿哎，太刺激了吧，你是不知道，你刚才那效果简直就是闪现啊！我就觉得耳边一阵风，扭头一看，豁好家伙原来是你回来了。”我拼命憋笑，悄悄伸手去拿里欧刚买回来的零食，拽出一袋果冻，撕开包装，迅速拿出一个紫色的，一低头，吸溜一声，然后赶紧抬起头，望向老师，微笑的同时偶尔点几下头，假装全神贯注。“给我两个草莓的。”里欧戳了戳我的大腿。我拣出来两个粉红色的果冻，放到里欧的手里。可能是刚从外面回来的缘故，虽说燃烧者的体温会偏高一些吧，但还是能感觉得到里欧的指尖是冷的。里欧吃果冻喜欢同时吃两个甚至更多，我看着里欧明显鼓起来的腮帮子，撕了张作业纸画了个癞蛤蟆在上面，然后揉成一团，扔在里欧那本比我脸还干净的英语书上。里欧展开纸看了看，手慢慢伸到我大腿上，稍稍用力掐了一下。我顺势抓住里欧的手，就这样握了一节课。  
其实里欧挺好相处的，甚至有时候还很孩子气。他对不少老师没好气，那是因为他最讨厌装逼的人。作为“臭名昭著”的疯狂燃烧者的leader，我知道里欧是真的有一套，不管是武力值还是脑力，他都超越同龄人太多太多了。我尤其对里欧那套漆黑紧身的燃烧者专用装束情有独钟，甚至想让里欧穿着那套服饰，和我做一些不可描述的刺激事儿。当然，此时的我万万没有料到，这在一天之内便成为了现实。  
英语课上完就到了课间操的时间，我和里欧被各个教室涌出的人流拥着，连挤带挪可算到了操场，站在自己的位置，东瞅瞅，西看看。体育主任站在主席台清了清喉咙：“咳咳，同学们，安静，都安静，今天我要说一个很重要的事情，下个月，市里领导要来咱们学校视察来，咱们全体同学要准备节目来欢迎领导，这个很重要，所以咱们今天课间操就要开始排练，然后有的项目是要在咱们操场后面的水池里站成方阵，我知道现在冬天比较冷了，但还是希望咱们同学都克服一下...”话音未落，整个操场瞬间炸开了锅。“搞毛啊，生病学校给报销吗？”“这也算是上有所好下必甚焉吧，害，学生的身体健康算个毛线哦。”“我肯定不去，谁愿意参加谁参加吧他奶奶的。”  
我望向里欧：“嗨呀，这个时候燃烧者的好处就体现出来了吧。”  
“重点不是这个，而是无聊。”里欧翻了个白眼。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！你可小心不要暴露身份哦！”我笑得好大声。  
体育老师继续喋喋不休，什么“充分展示我校学子风采”“给领导留下好印象”“就当强身健体了”，全是些老生常谈到耳朵起老茧的话。不过话说回来，纵使再不情愿，我们班还是很倒霉地被分到了水中方阵组。身边的同学一片哀嚎，我已经在构思各种五花八门的请假借口了。  
“来来来，把刚才发的防水紧身衣穿上都，然后女生站前排，男生都站后面，今天咱们排一下队形。”不知道学校是从哪里搞到这么多防水紧身衣的，质量不错，穿着还挺舒服，而且在室外居然不算太冷。  
“冷吗？”里欧站在我的身后，伸出手放在我的腰上，我能感觉到有一阵暖意从腰部慢慢延伸到全身。“挺暖和的，其实这个紧身衣还挺厚实的，我本身也抗冻，不要紧哒！”我扭头朝里欧笑了笑。里欧还是有点不放心：“行，要是冷了一定和我说哦，别再感冒了。哎，放学以后买几个暖宝宝给你贴上吧。”我一边摆弄着手里的塑料道具花一边说：“行啊，那种贴身的暖宝宝挺实用的。”其实里欧真的很体贴，虽说他平时总是面无表情，让人猜不透他到底在想什么。但我明白的，里欧只是习惯性地收起情绪不外露，并且懒得在不值得的、无趣的、毫无营养的人身上浪费精力，并不代表他真的不在乎任何人。梅斯曾无数次对我讲过，里欧对待他的燃烧者同胞是多么的无微不至，不管是物理意义上的疗伤，还是解开对方的心结。通过细致入微地完成这些工作，他作为刚刚上任不久的leader也自然而然赢取了大家的信任。  
我还沉浸在里欧的关怀中想入非非，突然被里欧拍了拍肩膀，里欧小声提醒我老师回来了。我回过神来，赶紧回到自己的点位，懒懒散散地随着老师喊的号子，有一下没一下地晃晃胳膊腿敷衍了事。下一节语文课的预备铃已经响了，我根本等不及老师宣布解散，像逃难一样撒丫子往教学楼的方向跑，我可不想在那位长着张扑克脸的油腻中年男眼皮子底下又被抓住什么把柄，不然轻则一天的好心情泡了汤，重则未来一周都别想安生。  
我换好校服从卫生间里出来，急急忙忙走进教室，还好还好，语文老师也是刚来，甚至我周围还空着不少座位，我回来的并不算晚。然而，当我在桌上乱翻一气不小心拽出了某张卷子的时候，我的大脑瞬间当机：哦豁，完蛋，昨天留的卷子我一点点都没有写！我脸上挂着尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，转动着有些僵硬的脖子，对里欧说：“怎么办哦，我，我为什么又忘记写语文作业了呢...”里欧吹了声口哨：“巧了哦，我也没有写，谁有空写那种东西嘛。”我真的很佩服里欧的心理素质。  
“嚯哟，你俩这卷子都挺白的啊，都是大忙人呗？昨天都干啥了啊这么忙？行了，你俩，卷子抄三遍，明天亲自给我交上来，别让科代表收。”语文老师说完便扬长而去，留下面部肌肉节律性抽搐的我和在一边闭目养神的里欧。“我帮你抄吧，”里欧主动提出要给我“减负”，“但是放学之后你要陪我在教室玩游戏。”我虎躯一震：还他妈有这种好事哦？“好啊好啊，我肯定留下来陪你，那就麻烦你了哦！”“太客气了吧。”此时的我并没有听出来里欧话里的某种诡异的气氛，依然狂喜于里欧的主动请缨。  
冬天黑得早，才下午4点，太阳就已经斜斜地挂在天空的另一头，只露出小半边脸，吝啬地发出些微光亮。教室里的课桌，讲台，黑板，都笼罩在一片暖色之中，我把收拾好的书包放在地上，转头对里欧说：“你想玩什么游戏，有带switch吗，对了你岛上的大头菜多少钱一颗啊？”里欧没有回答我的问题，而是突然走到我旁边，把一根手指放在我的嘴唇上，然后缓缓将手指探进我的嘴里，轻轻捏住我的舌头。  
嗯？嗯？？这个是什么发展啊。我愣住了，整个身体僵直着，盯着里欧的脸却又好像什么也看不见。里欧轻轻把手指抽出来：“我去厕所换衣服，等一下我哦。”去厕所换衣服？我继续懵逼，拼命想着里欧到底想和我搞哪一套。不是玩游戏吗？是我理解错了吗？不是“那个”玩游戏吗？到底是怎样啊？就在十万八千个问号在我的脑子里做布朗运动的时候，里欧回来了。漆黑又有些反光的紧身皮衣把里欧的身材衬托得凹凸有致，里欧笑了笑，走到我身边，扬起一只手托着我的下巴，又改成两只手托着我的脸蛋，说：“如果我没猜错，你应该，没做过那种事？经验为零吧？挺好的，没关系，我会事无巨细地教你的。”根本就没等我回答，里欧自顾自说了一堆话。不过他说得没错，我确实没有性经验，但是和里欧做的话倒也不是不行。  
我沉默了一小会儿，有些尴尬：“所以，我现在，应该做什么？”  
里欧噗嗤一声笑出来：“没必要那么紧张嘛，嗯，现在天气冷了，你上半身还是留点衣服吧，免得着凉，下半身就全部脱掉咯。”  
我照着里欧说的，脱得只剩上半身一件短袖校服，里欧也没闲着，从书包里翻出套套和润滑液，把裤子拉链拉开，抚摸着他的小兄弟，让他抬抬头。“等一下，你为什么这么熟练啊？”我才意识到里欧这一系列动作过于轻车熟路了。“你猜？”里欧没有正面回答我的问题，而我也不想去追究了。里欧把两张课桌拼在了一起，拼成了一张简易的“床”。“你要是第一次做，觉得害羞，不想看到我的脸的话，那你就撅着，如果觉得无所谓，那你就仰面躺这上面，你自己选。”“撅着也太难听了吧！你就不能文雅点吗？”“这本来也不是多文雅的事儿吧？”我被里欧呛住了，不想再理他，闷闷地说：“那就先后入让我适应下，你给我好好干活儿。”我俯下身子，上半身紧贴着桌面，手指用力抠住桌子边缘，为了不硌到腰，我腿部稍稍用力撑起下半身，连带着臀部也微微翘起。“不错，这个高度刚刚好。”我能感觉到皮质的材料摩擦着臀部的皮肤，这种微妙的触感让我起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。紧接着，温热的肉体贴了上来，下体的入口被里欧的小兄弟挤着。“你放松，不然再过一百年也进不去啊。”“你也太猴急了，我这不酝酿氛围呢吗！”我尽量闭起眼睛，去感受传说中肌肤相亲的暧昧气氛。  
可是这样做效率太低了，我抽出一只手，轻轻挤压揉捏那位于入口最上端突起的一小块儿肉芽，没过多一会儿，一股不可名状的舒适感就传遍了下半身，我不由自主哼哼出声，入口处没有那么紧张了，也变得湿润了许多。里欧也不再插科打诨，稍稍加快了抽插的频率和力道。我能感觉到里欧的性器逐渐膨大起来，每抽送一次就探得稍微深些。入口处的紧绷感消失得差不多了，我们两个都渐入佳境，里欧却突然把我拦腰抱起来，翻了个儿，让我仰面躺着。外面天已经完全黑了，室内又没有开灯，我看不太清里欧的脸，不知道此刻他是怎样的表情。可能是因为传教士体位的自由度大了些，又有室内的黑暗作掩护，我的动作也变得大胆起来，尽量大张着腿，把下半身往前送，想要和里欧的下体贴合得更加紧密。我伸出双手，里欧仿佛知道我的用意，握住了我的手，十指相扣。里欧的喘息越发粗重，抽插的力道也越来越强，甚至发出了啪啪声。我的下体在里欧的攻势之下也愈来愈畅通无阻。我和里欧好像都快要到达临界点了，我抽出一只手，狠狠揉搓入口最上方的肉芽，而里欧也松开我的手，转而抓住我的腰部发力。没过多久，我下体的甬道剧烈收缩一张一合，而里欧在一阵猛烈撞击后也突然慢了下来，慢慢抽出性器，直直地倒在桌子上，把脸埋进我的胸。  
“你挺会找地方啊，你也知道直接让脸着地会毁容哦？”“当然啦，我最会，找地方啦。”里欧依然喘着气，不仅脸埋在我的胸里，还蹭了蹭。而我则抚摸着里欧的头发，耳垂，和脖颈。两个人这样静静呆了一会儿，然后缓缓起身，穿好衣服，背起书包。里欧掏出事先准备好的小塑料袋，把用过的套套丢了进去：“这种东西要是丢学校的垃圾桶，被人发现就不好了，所以我早有准备。”“什么意思哦，让我夸夸你准备周全？话说回来，这到底是怎么回事，我到底为什么要和你做这种事？而且第一次做这种事还是和你做的？你有什么感想啊？”“哎呀，我还想问你的感想呢。”“我觉得，嗯，你技术还行啦，毕竟完全没有痛嘛，嗯...”我不说话了，只是牵着里欧的手，在狭长的走廊里并排走着。“是吗？没必要藏着掖着哦？有问题一定要说出来，下一次的体验才会更好嘛。”我还想回呛，但是今天里欧的“服务”确实可圈可点，我也就不再吐槽了。  
“附近有一家新开的米线店，学生卡7折优惠，去看看吧？”我试着转移话题。现在正是晚饭时间，整座城市华灯初上。欣赏着夜幕笼罩下的热闹景象，我和里欧的脚步都轻快起来。纵情地肌肤相亲过后，再来一碗热腾腾的米线，吃饱喝足了，沿着路边慢慢踱回家，到了夜里指不定又是一场翻云覆雨。把一切都抛在脑后，尽情欢愉，享受着被荷尔蒙支配的快感。偶尔这样闹一闹，也不失为生命活力的体现吧？不知道里欧是不是和我想到了相同的事，我们将彼此的手都握得更紧了一些。


End file.
